На мосту
by Patska
Summary: Обмен Финча на Грейс на мосту Джефферсона; какие мысли терзали Гарольда в тот момент? Сезон 3, эпизод 21. Начала писать этот фанфик сразу после окончания просмотра третьего сезона, не зная, чем же закончится сериал, поэтому финал у истории несколько безысходно-пессимистический.


Напрасно Финч надеялся, что успеет ее предупредить.

Хватаясь за призрачную соломинку, он впервые за долгих четыре года осмелился позвонить Грейс на мобильный, но увы - она не ответила. Одной рукой Финч крутил руль, другой держал трубку, слушал длинные гудки и прекрасно понимал, что за ними может стоять _все_ , что угодно, вплоть до самых _страшных_ его кошмаров, касающихся любимой женщины.

Случилось именно то, чего он боялся больше всего на свете - до Грейс все-таки добралась "Децима" и их звонок не был блефом. Ему совершенно ясно дали понять, что он должен согласиться на сделку – самого себя и полный доступ к Машине в обмен на жизнь Грейс. Приехав к ее дому и отключив уличную камеру наблюдения, Финч зачем-то долго стучал кулаком в дверь, знакомую до самого последнего пятнышка облупившейся краски, но ему так никто и не открыл.

Он бессильно опустился на ступеньку; теперь от него уже ничего не зависит. Остается только ждать, что "Децима" все же выполнит свое обещание и не навредит Грейс. Или же вдруг - в жизни всякое бывает, сейчас он, рационалист до мозга костей, готов поверить даже в подобное чудо! - придет Джон и скажет ему, что с Грейс все в порядке, он ее спас и теперь она находится в безопасном месте вместе с Шоу.

Конечно же, этого не случится, он даже в детстве не был настолько наивен, но какая-то крохотная искорка надежды почему-то все равно теплилась где-то глубоко в его душе, несмотря на множество всех тех потрясающих гадостей, что он узнал о человеческой натуре за годы, проведенные перед мониторами.

Мимо проехала машина. Финч вздрогнул и быстро поднял голову, надеясь, что Риз приехал и привез Грейс - и пусть она узнает, что он обманул ее и не погиб на том пароме, лишь бы с ней ничего не случилось! Но это был просто сосед, припарковавшийся за пару зданий отсюда и спешивший домой с бумажными пакетами из супермаркета.

Финч в отчаянии опустил голову и изо всех сил сжал кулаки. В это самое время рядом с Грейс могут находиться самые жуткие подонки и отморозки, которых только можно найти, а он сидит тут и абсолютно _ничего_ не может сделать!

Он попытался отогнать прочь ужасные картины, которые услужливо нарисовало ему воображение, но тщетно. Финч глухо застонал - от отчаяния, от собственного бессилия, от ненависти к "Дециме" и к себе, создавшему компьютерное чудовище, из-за которого столько жизней пошло и еще пойдет наперекосяк. Он никогда не простит себе, если из-за него с Грейс что-нибудь случится.

Он не чувствовал холода, не ощущал боли в шее, постепенно усиливающейся от неудобной позы, не думал ни о Машине, ни о Самаритянине, ни о Соединенных Штатах и будущих жертвах террористов и обычных убийц – для него вся вселенная сейчас была сосредоточена на одном-единственном человеке.

Финч не знал, как долго он просидел на лестнице, ведущей к входной двери Грейс. Из тяжких раздумий его вырвал голос Риза. На какое-то мгновение ему почудилось, что рядом с Джоном стоит любимая женщина; он буквально физически ощутил мгновенный выброс адреналина в кровь, но страдающий разум просто сыграл с ним злую шутку – Риз пришел с Шоу. Про Рут Финч в тот момент даже не вспомнил, настолько ему было плохо.

Как же ему хотелось сказать Ризу: "Прошу, найди ее! Немедленно! Спаси Грейс любой ценой, даже если тебе придется для этого разнести на клочки весь Нью-Йорк!", но он не мог так рисковать. "Децима" совершенно однозначно описала условия, при которых должен совершиться обмен, и он не имеет права пытаться их нарушить. Любое, даже малейшее отклонение от навязанного ему плана может иметь ужасные последствия для Грейс, и поэтому он будет вынужден дожидаться утра в полном бездействии.

Единственное, что он позволил себе – это дать Ризу карт-бланш на случай, если "Децима" хоть что-то сделает с Грейс. Видели бы Джон с Саминой свои потрясенные физиономии со стороны, когда Финч тихо попросил их: "Если они хоть как-то навредят Грейс, _убейте их всех_ ".

Как они приехали в библиотеку, Финч не запомнил - Риз отобрал у него ключи от машины, справедливо опасаясь, что Гарольд в состоянии стресса запросто может попасть в аварию. У решетки их встретил Беар и радостно запрыгал вокруг, надеясь, что ему бросят любимый теннисный мячик и они как следует поиграют, но Финч молча прошел мимо пса, энергично машущего хвостом. Ему сейчас не хотелось никого видеть, даже верного Риза, вместе с которым они пережили немало трудных и даже практически безнадежных ситуаций.

Заварив зеленый чай - чтобы хоть чем-то отвлечь себя на несколько минут, - Финч сел за стол и невидяще уставился в мониторы. До назначенного "Децимой" обмена осталось еще целых пять часов. Да он просто с ума сойдет за это время, потому что может думать только об одном - как там Грейс? С кем? Вдруг они все же причинили ей вред?

Беар, словно уловив витающую в воздухе беду, уселся рядом, положил морду ему на колено и тихонько заскулил. Его глаза выражали такую печаль, слово пес обладал разумом и понимал, что вот-вот может случиться нечто непоправимое.

Финч, снова все тщательно продумывая и анализируя, машинально потрепал собаку по голове. Новый паспорт для Грейс он приготовил сразу после истории с паромом; еще тогда он предполагал, что когда-нибудь ей придется в срочном порядке уезжать из Штатов. В том же конверте лежат двадцать тысяч долларов наличными и кредитная карта, по которой у Грейс будет доступ к десяти миллионам, лежащим в самом надежном швейцарском банке, плюс проценты, набежавшие за четыре года.

Завтра - вернее, уже сегодня утром, - он отдаст конверт Ризу. Финч не знает, что именно сказали Грейс представители "Децимы", но даже если теперь она в курсе, что он не погиб по время того взрыва, все равно вместе им не быть. Он отправит ее жить в Италию - Грейс всегда мечтала побывать в Тоскане, покататься на венецианской гондоле, пешком обойти весь Рим, посетить все музеи...

Чудовищным усилием воли Финч заставил себя не думать о том, что - если бы он тогда не создал Машину, - они могли бы сейчас _вместе_ гулять по улочкам Флоренции и любоваться картинами в галерее Уффици. Вместо этого он заставил себя сосредоточиться на словах, которые сказал Ризу перед тем, как уйти. Он, который максимально старался избегать насилия в любых его проявлениях, произнес _такое_?

Да, произнес. И, если бы мог, собственноручно застрелил бы того ублюдка, который похитил его Грейс. Вот ведь как все поворачивается, когда дело заходит о тех, кто тебе небезразличен; все моральные принципы идут прахом, стоит лишь представить себе, как высоченный мордоворот огромной лапищей равнодушно берет за горло ту, ради которой ты, собственно, и живешь на свете...

В начале седьмого утра команда собрались на мосту Джефферсона; в качестве дополнительной огневой поддержки приехал Фаско. Правда, Финч категорически запретил всем стрелять, чтобы случайно не задеть Грейс, но, имея дело с людьми "Децимы", лучше было все же немного подстраховаться.

Было пасмурно и сыро, холод пробирался даже под теплое кашемировое пальто и шерстяной шарф. Финч стоял у въезда на мост, неотрывно глядя на дорогу, по которой должны привезти Грейс. Позади него Фаско что-то тихо говорил Шоу и нервно лязгал затвором пистолета, справа маячил мрачный напряженный Риз, но Финч думал только об одном – хоть бы за минувшую ночь с ней ничего не случилось. Хоть бы обмен прошел благополучно и она не пострадала. Пока она не пересечет этот мост и не окажется под охраной Риза и Фаско, он сделает для "Децимы" все, что они попросят, а потом...

"Потом" для Финча просто не существовало. Лишь бы Риз поскорее увез Грейс, а собственная судьба его уже не волнует. Убьют сразу? Пусть. Заставят дать доступ к Машине? Если обмен пройдет нормально и Грейс к тому моменту уже будет в безопасности, он откажется - и пускай они его даже пытают; морально он приготовился ко _всему_. Джон позаботится об остальном, Финч может полностью на него положиться.

Мучительное ожидание закончилось, когда два черных джипа с тонированными стеклами въехали на противоположную сторону моста, резко затормозили, и наружу выскочило восемь крепких боевиков "Децимы". Финч мгновенно напрягся и вытянул шею, словно мог сквозь непрозрачные окна увидеть находящуюся в салоне Грейс. Риз снова попытался уговорить его не идти на обмен, успокаивал, что они что-нибудь придумают, но все это уже не имело никакого значения.

Как долго и тщательно он прятался от окружающего мира, как давно притворился мертвым - только бы не подвергать ее опасности, и все напрасно! Именно из-за него она сейчас сидит в том джипе, испуганная, недоумевающая, не понимающая, кто все эти люди и чего от нее хотят...

Высокий тип в черном пальто открыл дверь правого джипа. Заметив женский силуэт, Финч быстро передал Ризу конверт с деньгами и документами. Тип в черном крепко взял Грейс, у которой были надежно завязаны глаза, под руку и медленно повел к въезду на мост. Финч изо всех сил всматривался в лицо и фигуру любимой женщины, анализировал походку, ужасно боясь заметить синяки, кровь или еще какие-нибудь признаки того, что она могла пострадать. Но Грейс шла ровно, не прихрамывала, ее пальто было чистым и аккуратным, ни кровоподтеков, ни других подозрительных признаков Финч не заметил. Видимо, к счастью для Грейс, в данном случае "Децима" оказалась противницей ненужного насилия.

Нагнувшись, Финч пролез под шлагбаумом; Риз обещал, что придет за ним и просил остаться в живых, но ему было все равно, выживет он или нет. Повернувшись спиной к своим друзьям и мысленно навсегда с ними попрощавшись, он пошел навстречу любимой женщине - и неизвестности.

Интересно, почему люди "Децима" решили завязать ей глаза? Уж явно не потому, что щадили чувства Грейс и не хотели, чтобы она узнала о его обмане. Хотя так, может, и лучше - она уедет в Италию с недоумением от всего происшедшего, но так и не узнает, что он не погиб вместе с тем паромом, и не испытает обиду и горечь из-за лжи человека, которого любила всем сердцем.

Человек "Децимы" что-то сказал Грейс, отпустил ее локоть, а сам остался стоять рядом со своими напарниками. Не снимая повязки, она медленно и осторожно шла по мосту, для равновесия слегка расставив руки в стороны, и у Финча, шагающего ей навстречу, впервые в жизни закололо в сердце.

Они поравнялись друг с другом, когда у Грейс неожиданно подвернулась нога. Финч едва успел подхватить ее, остро сожалея о том, что сейчас зима и у него не было возможности последний раз в жизни прикоснуться к ее коже. Грейс вежливо поблагодарила неизвестного спасителя и неуверенным шагом медленно двинулась дальше, а Финч остался стоять, в отчаянии глядя ей вслед.

Все эти четыре года он следил за ней лишь издалека, и только при встрече лицом к лицу смог как следует рассмотреть, что за прошедшее время она заметно похудела. Овал лица потерял прежнюю четкость, резче проявились носогубные складки и мелкие морщинки, а вот прическу и цвет волос она так и не сменила.

Каким же он тогда, давно, был болваном, полагая, что у них с Грейс еще все впереди! Надо было, не откладывая в долгий ящик, сразу после того, как она приняла его предложение, жениться на ней и уехать куда-нибудь очень далеко. Или, по крайней мере, согласиться с ее желанием немедленно завести ребенка; теперь она не была бы одна! Но он откладывал свадьбу и детей на потом, думая, что Машина заработает - и он станет свободным и у него с Грейс еще все будет впереди...

Стиснув зубы так, что заныли челюсти, Финч повернулся и решительно зашагал к черным джипам. Лишь подойдя вплотную к людям "Децимы", он позволил себе обернуться. Риз встретил Грейс на противоположном конце моста, у шлагбаума; к ним тут же подбежали Фаско и Шоу. Все, теперь она в безопасности, в надежных руках, Риз ни за что не допустит, чтобы с ней еще что-нибудь приключилось по дороге в аэропорт.

Он позволил взять себя за руку и усадить в джип. С обеих сторон устроились боевики "Децимы" и машины резко тронулись с места, увозя Финча прочь от всех, кого он любил и с кем дружил.

Все кончено.

Лишь немного терпения - и он узнает, что приготовил для него хозяин Самаритянина.

Финч смотрел прямо перед собой, в тонированное ветровое стекло, и повторял про себя одну-единственную фразу.

"Прости меня, Грейс, и прощай".


End file.
